Folie A Deux
by Batmanluvr
Summary: After an incident, Batman and Superman’s powers are switched, giving Bruce superhuman abilities and leaving Clark with… well nothing really. The league tries to find a way to fix things while the two learn how to cope with the problem. not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Folie A Deux

Summary: After an incident with Morgaine le Fey, Batman and Superman's powers are switched, giving Bruce superhuman abilities and leaving Clark with… well nothing really. The league tries to find a way to bring things back to normal while the two learn how to cope with the situation at hand.

I wouldn't be surprised if this plot has already been done for a story. So if there is a fanfic already like this out there, I'm sorry. I didn't know. And also, if I write anything that contradicts to the show or the comics, I'm sorry for that too. If you tell me about it, I'll try to fix it to the best of my ability. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Please read and review! Thanks! :)

XXXXX

He woke up with a splitting headache and a sore body, which didn't make sense because he hardly ever felt this way. His mind felt foggy, and remembering what had just happened was impossible. There was something draped over him, and something soft beneath him. Cracking an eye open, Clark studied his surroundings.

Metal walls, metal ceiling tiles, metal doors, metal tables, metal bed railing. Justice League Watch tower, of course. The Medical bay to be more exact. But what was he doing here?

Clark stared to the right, finding a bed similar to the one he was laying in at the moment. Though this one was empty and its sheets were rumpled in a heap. Then he averted his gaze to the left…

"Holy-! Wally!" The Flash was slouching in a chair (a metal one, of course) at his bedside, watching him through his suit's white lenses.

"What's up, Supes?" A mischievous grin had somehow found its way on the young man's face.

"Could you at least tell me when you're watching me?" Clark felt like some idiot. "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since you woke up."

He felt like slapping his forehead. "Then why didn't you tell me you were there?"

The young hero shrugged. "I dunno… I didn't wanna disturb you."

Sitting up, Clark answered, "Disturb me? Disturb me from what?"

The question was answered with a shrug, and Clark could only groan. An awkward silence passed as he got himself comfortable in a sitting position, ignoring the burning pain searing through his body. The way Wally watched his every move made him feel even more like a moron.

"Where's J'onn?"

"Huh?"

Superman inwardly groaned again. Of all the times Wally chose to be slow. He mentally told himself to be patient. Strange, he never felt this agitated before.

"Where's J'onn?" he repeated.

The Flash scratched his head. "Uum… He's… somewhere." Clark felt his eye twitch slightly. "He told me ta' watch over you. I think he's on a mission of somethin'."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"…"

"You okay, Supes?"

"Yeah." That was a lie. His head's throbbing had yet to subside, and the kid wasn't helping it. That was weird; he had always found Wally quite humorous.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered rather sternly. "What happened?"

"Um. Well, ya' see, Morgaine le Faye –"

That was when it hit Clark, and his mind drowned out Wally's voice. Morgaine le Fey. There was a museum, old relics, and runes. Of course, the sorceress couldn't resist the temptation, and the League had come in the nick of time. But something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. What was it? Batman had been with him. And there was a flash of light…

" –and then it like hit you guys!" Wally continued his explanation quite enthusiastically. "Dude, that was like so sick!" That earned a raised eyebrow, but the rambling continued nonetheless. "So Wondy and me had to get you and Bats back up here and –"

"Batman was hurt too?" Wally nodded vigorously. "Where is he?"

"Well he was a here 'bout half an hour ago." The Flash pointed at the abandoned bed with his eyes. "He woke up an' said he was feelin' fine. So he left."

"You let him leave?"

Once again, Wally nodded.

"Did J'onn give him permission?"

"Um… no."

Clark could feel his headache throb with more ferocity. "Then why did you let him leave?" he chided with an uncommon frustration.

The young man shifted uneasily in his seat. "Well he looked like he was better to me. An' he said he was fine."

"And you actually believed him?"

"Um… Yes?" he answered with uncertainty, scratching the back of his head.

The Man of Steel groaned for about the third time that day, slid out of the bed, and reached for his red cape which was draped over a chair next to Wally.

"Hey! Where're you goin', Supes?" asked a rather confused Flash.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm leaving." The remark was rather harsh, but at the moment, Clark didn't care. After securing his cape, he plodded to the door.

"But Supes!" Wally had bolted from his chair and followed.

"You let Bruce leave. What's so different about me?"

"You don't look so good, Supes. You sure you're okay?"

The headache was growing, beating harder with every word Wally threw.

"Supes, are you oka-"

"I'm fine!" Clark growled quite loudly. Looking back, he saw an expression of shock painted on the younger man's face, but it didn't matter to him. With that done with, Superman strolled swiftly out of the room.

When he heard the quick _swish_ of the closing doors behind him, his hand immediately flew up to meet his forehead, rubbing it to try to subside the awful pain. He had never felt anything like this for this long of a time. He was Superman for crying out loud! Superman didn't have headaches!

Of course, he knew the answer to his many questions. Morgaine le Fey had definitely had something to do with this. The real question was _what_ she did to him.

Clark snapped his fingers in realization. Bruce had been with him, and Wally had said that Batman had been hit with the same thing Morgaine had hit him with. So would Bruce be having the same problems as he?

He shook his head. No, Wally had said that Batman had been feeling fine when he left. Then again, Bruce could have been lying. In fact, he just had to be lying. How could Superman be hurt and not Batman when they were both hit by the same thing? It was just impossible.

Deep in thought Clark walked on. Passed all the dorms, passed all the training rooms, passed some of the Leaguers, and passed through the vast cafeteria, where dinner was currently being served. The conversations of the many heroes and heroines rang throughout the room, and although Superman had always found the feeling of the place quite cheery, right now he thought it to be rather annoying. Why it was such a nuisance? It was way beyond Clark. He actually had no idea why. It just was. Maybe because it was making his headache much worse.

He immediately halted when he heard the voice. Low and monotone. It had to be Batman's. Who else could pull off a voice like that without sounding like a ghost? Scratch that, Batman did sound like a ghost most of the time.

When he turned to see him, Clark was quite shocked to find Bruce sitting with John and Shayera, and talking nonchalantly. Batman never sat down at the cafeteria to just talk. Never. It was like a forbidden. And when he did, it was only to discuss a mission or other League duties. Yet there he was, just sitting there, talking.

"Clark! You feeling better?"

Superman looked up to find John waving him over. Shayera had a smile etched on there faces, and Bruce wore his usual bored expression (much to Clark's relief. He didn't want this day to get any weirder).

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, walking over to the table, but not bothering to take a seat.

"That was quite a blow you and Bruce took," replied Shayera, and Green Lantern nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised that both of you guys are still in one piece."

"Yeah," muttered Clark. He gazed over at Batman, who was staring at the tiled ceiling as if the conversation at hand was of no interest. "How about you Bruce?"

"Hm?" Batman's head turned to face Clark.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." His voice wasn't as harsh as it usually was. Superman thought it to be strange.

"Really?" Clark scratched the back of his head while turning his gaze to the stars outside the windows. He then turned back to Batman. "Actually, I need to talk to you, Bruce."

"Oh?"

Superman nodded then stared at John and Shayera. "You guys mind?"

GL shook his head. "No, not at all."

Clark then walked plodded back to the hallway, glad to be done with the noisy chatter in the cafeteria. It wasn't doing any good to his throbbing head. Bruce followed behind him. When they had walked a good distance away from the room, Superman turned to stare at his companion.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

Clark could imagine the raised eyebrow behind the mask. "I said I was fine. Is this all that you wanted to talk about?" Bruce asked in his monotone, though it was much gentler than other times. The Man of Steel shook his head.

"You're lying." Clark crossed his arms over his S symbol.

"What?"

"I said you're lying," he repeated.

"No I'm not," Bruce fought back with a stern voice. "I feel fine."

"That's impossible!" Clark exclaimed quite loudly. He lowered his voice when he caught the strange look Bruce was giving him. "How can you feel totally fine when my body is aching all over and I have this ridiculous headache?"

"You have a headache?"

"I mean, Morgaine le Fey hit us with the same thing, didn't she? Don't tell me that you feel fine, Bruce."

"Shut up, Clark." Batman's harsh tone was back. "I'm not lying. And if you have a stupid headache, deal with it. Your stupid problems aren't my stupid problems."

"Actually, they are. So, shut up!" Had he just said that? "I need an explanation on why I'm feeling like this, and you're on the same boat as I am. There's something wrong."

"No, there isn't," he growled back "I. Feel. Fine. Now get lost, Clark." Batman turned to leave.

Superman gritted his teeth. "Bruce!"

"Leave me alone."

Clark's jaw began to hurt from the pressure, and his head felt like it was going to explode from the throbbing.

"Bruce!" He yelled out and grabbed at his teammate's shoulder. With a yank, Clark forced Batman to turn back to him. He was shocked to see his eyes glowing bright red.

"I said leave me alone!"

After that, all Clark could see was a two beams of fervent crimson light exploding from Bruce's glare, missing his own head by a mere few inches. He watched in horror as the beams grew wider and wider, coming so close to him that he could actually hear the sizzling hiss of the laser shooting past him.

And then it stopped. Just like that. One minute it was there, the next it wasn't. Superman blinked then turned to examine the new hole in the wall behind him. It was still red hot and melting. He then turned back to gaze at Bruce. His mask's lenses had been burned off, revealing two blue eyes, wide in shock.

The two heroes stood in awkward silence, unsure of what had just happened. Both were staring at the hole in awe with mouths slightly hanging open.

"I take that back. Maybe there is something wrong," Bruce finally stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! :)

XXXXX

Bruce stared at his reflection in the metal, tiled ceiling Medical Bay while J'onn examined him with glowing, orange eyes.

He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't meant to get that angry. Clark was just being the usual annoying twit he always was, and, of course, Bruce couldn't blame him for that. And he definitely hadn't meant to burn a hole in the wall. How could he have meant to? He hadn't even known he had laser vision in the first place!

The feeling had been quite strange. One minute, he was annoyed enough to punch a hole through Superman's gut. Then all he could see was red, a fervent, bright red that seemed to burn through his eyes without harming them. The next thing he knew, he was staring at a melting hole in the wall and a bewildered Superman.

Clark was right: something was wrong.

The detective lowered his gaze to find the Martian scribbling something down in a notebook. Beside's the two of them, the room was empty. Clark had gone to the dorm that Bruce hardly ever used to retrieve him a new cape and cowl. The one he had been wearing (which was laying in the trash) was now totally useless since its lenses had been completely burned out, leaving two huge and ragged holes.

"So what's wrong?" Bruce asked his companion, shifting quietly in his seat.

The Martian continued to study the sheets he had laid out on the metal table top, all the while scratching his chin and shaking his head.

"You were right the first time. There's nothing wrong with your body," he finally replied, but not bothering to look up from the paperwork. "It's perfectly fine. Not one scratch. Not even any bruises."

"So Clark and I really have switched powers." Bruce muttered in realization, leaning forward slightly. He had to get to the bottom of this. "It would explain why Clark's feeling the way he is now, and apparently why I'm completely fine. Le Fey hit us with the same thing, right?" J'onn nodded his head silently, and Bruce stared down at the floor, unsure of things.

_How did I do that ealier?_

Naturally, J'onn heard his thoughts. "Burn a hole in the wall?" he questioned with a slight smirk.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Oh how he hated telepaths.

It was then that the door to the back of the room swished open, and in walked Clark. A long, black cape and cowl draped from his arm. The hero tossed the large piece of cloth to Bruce, pulled out a chair beside him, then slumped down into the seat with a groan.

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked. The telepath had resumed his place at the table, scrutinizing the many files that cluttered it.

Clark answered while resting his face in his hands. "Not good," he muttered under his breath.

"Is your head feeling worse?"

The Man of Steel's head moved in what Bruce could only make out as nod.

"Have you guys come up with a conclusion yet?" Clark asked after an awkward moment of silence. He had removed his head from his hands to stare at the Martian, who nodded.

"It seems that Morgaine le Fey has swapped you and Bruce's powers," he stated a matter-o'-factly, as if there was nothing wrong with it at all.

It made Bruce's eyes widen when he heard Superman curse. Superman _never_ cursed. It was practically against the boy scout law.

"Don't worry," J'onn continued. "It's just a minor setback. The only things that have been switched between the two of you are Clark's powers and…" He searched for the right words. "And Bruce's lack of them thereof." The Martian lifted his head to study Superman's grim expression. "And maybe somewhat of your personalities…"

"Then how do we fix it?" Bruce questioned, fiddling with the cowl in his hand. Meanwhile, Clark's frown continued to deepen.

"Zatanna or Dr. Fate might be able to do something to help, but I'm not for certain. Unfortunately they're out on a mission at the moment."

"Can't you call them over here?" Clark demanded, leaning forward in his seat.

"I'm sorry. But it seems that their success on their mission is more of a priority than this situation. I'm afraid that we might have to wait for a few days."

"Days?!"

Bruce had rested his chin in his hand while he observed the two other heroes. He didn't understand why Clark was being so fed up with problem. Being powerless for a few days wasn't that bad. People did it every day, for crying out loud. But he found it to be quite strange that he himself wasn't as disappointed. By now, he should be ordering J'onn to summon Zatanna or Dr. Fate immediately. But then again, the telepath had said that it was important for the two magicians to complete their tasks.

"I'm sorry, Clark. But there is nothing I can do at the moment," J'onn continued to explain.

"Nothing. Nothing at all?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I'm afraid so."

Superman stood from his chair and swiftly bolted for the door.

"Superman?"

The man in blue disappeared behind the sliding door, and that was the end of that argument.

The two men that were left stared at the door in silence.

"I've never seen him act like that before," said Bruce, breaking the silence as he pulled the new cowl over his head. "Is it because of…" He pointed of a finger at himself.

J'onn nodded. "I believe so. Clark has taken on your personality."

"Is that so?" His voice trailed off as he lifted himself from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to him." Bruce headed for the door.

"Is that such a good idea?"

He answered with a shrug. How was he supposed to know if it was a good idea or not? It wasn't every day that he dealt with a grumpy Superman. With that, Bruce exited the Medical Bay, entering the long hallway.

Clark was nowhere in sight, of course, since he had left the room at a rather quick pace. The man was probably all the way to the cafeteria by now. But the problem was that Bruce had no idea which direction the boy scout had went.

_What do I do now?_

Might as well use Clark's powers to his advantage. There was obviously no use in running around the tower looking for a certain power-ridden and probably pissed off Kryptonian when you could pinpoint his location by just peering through the walls with x-ray vision. The question was: how to use it.

Bruce glared at a wall at the far side of the hallway and concentrated. That was when he saw…

…nothing. Absolutely and completely nothing. Just a plain old metal wall.

If laser beams emanated from his eyes when he was angry, how in the world was he supposed to turn on the x-ray vision?

_How does Clark deal with this?_

After multiple times of trying, the detective gave up, opting to just search the halls for his teammate. He had only taken about five quick steps when the doors and passageways flew by him in a sudden flash, or was he flying by them? The next thing he knew, he was only a few feet away from a very pissed off looking Superman, who was entering the pass code to his dorm.

It only took a few seconds for Clark to notice Bruce standing next to him.

"Way to show it off," the Man of Steel muttered with hands on his hips. It was then that Bruce noticed that he was floating a good few feet off the ground. Well, at least he now knew how to fly.

"Sorry," he replied as he managed to get himself down without really knowing how to. "Clark, we need to talk."

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Superman had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know earlier that I was a little…" Bruce paused when he suddenly found that Clark was slowly getting shorter. When he looked down, he noticed that he was once again rising in the air.

Clark chuckled for about the first time that day, watching with amusement as his companion began to rise. "It looks like you need help," he snickered as he grabbed onto a part of Batman's cape, pulling him down. "It's not that easy controlling the powers now is it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Bruce felt a small part of his old personality back. When he was finally settled back to the floor, he gazed at Clark. "It seems that we're going to be stuck like this for a while."

Clark nodded then ran a hand through his dark hair. "How am I supposed to take care of Metropolis this way?" he questioned.

"And you think that I know?" Bruce asked sarcastically. He grunted when he felt himself being elevated once more. "I hardly know how to stay on the ground. How are the thugs back in Gotham going stay put in Arkham if Batman keeps floating in the air without knowing how to get down?" he added. The remark earned another snicker from Clark, who didn't even bothering pulling his floating teammate down this time. Bruce crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on getting back to the floor but failing miserably. He didn't think flying could be so complicated.

"Do you need help with that?" Clark sneered after a few more moments of snickering, glaring, and concentrating.

"What do you think, you idiot?" Bruce was definitely feeling like his old self.

Clark chuckled once more as he continued to stare up at his friend, and Bruce couldn't suppress a small smirk.

"Here, let's get you down from there, and I'll show you how to do it right."


End file.
